


i cannot pretend

by ericaismeg



Series: omgcp [12]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bar, Drinking, Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M, Saving the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: Nursey and Dex aren't really on talking terms right now, but when it comes to the one you love, that doesn't really matter. You do what you gotta do to protect their ass. No matter how dumb and how attractive it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](https://ericadays.tumblr.com/post/153454346592/hiiiiiiiii-if-youre-so-inspired-could-you)

Nursey smiles and lifts his drink in acknowledgment when he meets Bitty’s eyes from across the club. The truth is that he’s had the same drink in his hands for the past hour. He’s tired, and he doesn’t feel like drinking. Of course, the team is taking the night to blow off some well-deserved steam, and that’s fine. In fact, that’s better than fine.

But he’s currently in a spat with his best friend. Dex is currently dancing with a bunch of really pretty women, who keep cooing over him. Nursey is trying to ignore it, but one of the girls ruffles his hair and it makes Nursey even more annoyed. Only _he_  is supposed to ruffle Dex’s hair.

He can’t even remember what they’re fighting over, but he knows that Dex is _mad._  So mad that when he tried to apologize, Dex had said, “You know you look like a 40-year-old man with your stupid facial hair, right?”

It’d come out of no where and it makes Nursey rub his chin. He had thought that Dex had liked it. Apparently not. Nursey sighs heavily and takes a small sip of his whiskey. The guys all seem to be having a great time, and Nursey can’t blame them. He’s trying so hard not to look over at Dex, but he sucks at self-control.

Dex is getting grinded from the front _and_  back by two beautiful girls. How is that awkward, geeky kid a chick magnet? Nursey will never know. Except that…well, it turns out that Dex is kind of Nursey’s type. Apparently. There’s something about how excited he gets when they talk about current events or history or feminism. Dex is always going on about how it’s so nice to meet another dude who is willing to talk about feminism with. Sometimes Shitty joins those conversations, but Nursey prefers when it’s just him and Dex.

“Hello, handsome. Why the sad face?” some guy asks him, putting his hand on Nursey’s arm.

“Um, not interested. Thanks.”

“Wow, you know how to cut a guy off at his knees. Are you straight? Is that it?” The creepy guy has stepped closer, his hands on Nursey, and his mouth far too close to his ear. Nursey leans away. “Oh, don’t play like that–”

“Hey, honey.” Dex is suddenly coming up behind Nursey. “Sorry. I got a little distracted. Did you know that that famous hockey player, Zimmerman, is here?”

Dex runs his hands over Nursey’s shoulders, effectively pushing away the creepy guy’s, and draps himself on Nursey’s back. He gives him a small kiss on the cheek. “Hey, Dex.”

“Hey. Who’s your friend?” Dex asks, but Nursey can tell by his tone that he is _not_  impressed. The guy mutters something and stalks off. Dex doesn’t quite let go of Nursey, as he comes around to hang off Nursey’s side. “You okay? I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.”

Nursey laughs and shakes his head. “No, no need. You came and saved the day perfectly. Now, you can go back to your girlfriends.”

Dex snorts. He leans in closer, tightening his arms around Nursey’s neck. “Are you kidding me? I may be drunk, but I’m pretty sure we both know I’d rather be here with you than anyone else.”

Nursey’s lips part, and he’s not sure how to respond.

“Let’s drunk kiss,” Dex whispers into Nursey’s ear. “And then we can go back to being us. Just…I know you’re straight, but I want to kiss you so bad, Nurse. Derek. Derek, I want to–”

Dex pulls awy before Nursey can respond. He puts his hands on Nursey’s shoulders. “God, fuck, I’m sorry. I can’t do this.”

“Uh–”

It’d be comical if it wasn’t so damn confusing.

“I’m not that drunk. Everyone knows that. I can’t pretend to be hammered to get you to kiss me. Fuck. I know that you’d feel like you took advantage of me or something but–”

“You’re pretty sober?” Nursey asks, surprised.

“Yeah.”

“I am too.”

“Fuck, listen, I don’t want to ruin our friendship. It’s just…”

Nursey smiles and grabs the back of Dex’s neck. “Shut up, loser.”

“Make me,” Dex responds, and Nursey does just that.

Nursey ignores some of their teammates clapping from behind them. He lifts up the middle finger and Dex reaches up to push his hand down. Their lips never part.

 

x x x

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here.](http://www.ericadays.tumblr.com)


End file.
